Sparring Match
by thealphasmate
Summary: Sue and Reed are in the gym sparring. Comical appearence by Johnny. Fluff while maintaining the action. Read and Review! NO FLAMES! ReedxSue


**When you're done, review please, NO FLAMES. Enjoy, I'll try and post more oneshots.**

"**Sparring Match"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four.**

Sue Storm cartwheeled away as two large rubber mallets came speeding down, pounding in the spot where she had once been standing, she regained her poise. Another mallet shaped fist rocketed at her, she swept her arms in a semicircle, a thin, shimmering blue force field warped in her desired pattern, allowing the mallet to harmlessly bounce off the force field.

Unsuspectingly, Sue was thrown off her feet as an elongated arm swept against her knees. Sue hit the ground, facing up, in time to notice yet another mallet heading for her. Sue rocked a bit and rolled just as the fist came crashing down, soon she vanished from view, she stopped rolling immediately.

Her opponent gazed around angrily, Sue was definitely a tricky opponent to battle with. Her ability to render herself invisible made her impossible to defeat. No, not this time, Reed was determined to beat his spouse and sparring partner this round.

Sue stood up, Reed whipped around at the noise, poised to strike. Sue stood behind him, energy warping out of thin air, Sue pushed her body forward in order to hurl her force field. Impact was made at a surprising speed, slapping into Reed's back, plowing him toward a wall. Reed quickly shape shifted in a bouncy ball, rebounding off the wall harmlessly. Sue faded back into existence.

"That's a new one." She noted carefully. Sidestepping carefully, watching Reed intently, prepared for anything he threw her way.

"Thank you." Reed distracted. Just as he thought he had her full attention he attacked from behind. His mallet arm carefully aimed to plow her into the ground. Just before impact a force field enveloped the blonde woman standing in front of him, parrying his swift attack.

"You can do better than that." Sue mocked, preparing another force field. Blue energy swelled in front of Sue's frame, the blue growing more intense as it grew, with a grunt of effort Sue sent it speeding at Reed. Reed gulped, this one touched from the floor to the ceiling, there was no way of avoiding such a large attack. Relieving tension from his body, Reed's already jelly-like body became even more jelly-like, letting the force field impale him into the wall.

Sue ran over, "Are you okay?"

"Gotcha!" Reed exclaimed, his arms elongating and pushing Sue hard, eventually into a wall.

"Ow, you're going to pay for that!" Sue bellowed as she turned on her invisibility. Reed gulped, an enraged, power filled wife was something he didn't want too often. Suddenly, three relatively force fields sprung from three different directions, sandwiching Reed. Reed smirked, pretty clever. He knew what to do.

Reed's arm transformed into a mallet, ever so slowly he began spinning. So his elongated arm reached just to the walls as he spun, allowing Sue absolutely no room but to jump over his arm…

The arm came swiftly, Sue did a handspring to make it over, she flipped as it came back just as quick as the first time. Sue stopped, suddenly she enveloped herself in a force field, the mallet slammed into the force field, knocking it and Sue back a few feet. None the less, Sue was quite alright, Reed on the other hand was trying to snap his arm back in.

Sue walked over swiftly to blast him with a force field, but his elongated arm snaked around her, wrapping her in an elastic cocoon. She struggled in Reed's grasp.

"You cheat." Sue moaned, pouting as Reed reeled the cocooned Sue toward him.

"You cheated first, going invisible like that." Reed countered.

Sue quirked an eye brow. "You said we could use our 'basic powers'. Mine just so happen to be force fields and invisibility Mr. Richards."

"You knew what I was implying about 'basic powers' Sue. I meant your powers used to attack. Not going invisible and blasting me to hell." Reed joked.

Sue rolled her eyes and then complained, "It's really hard to breathe in here."

"First you have to accept defeat this time." Sue rolled her eyes yet again.

"How about I give you a kiss?" Sue bargained.

Reed thought about it, "Suits me."

Reed released Sue from his bind, draping his arms gently around her waist, while her arms traveled up and around his neck comfortably. Sue and Reed started out with a small, tender kiss. Reed wanted more from a victory, they shared small kisses everyday, he deserved something more.

Reed's tongue slithered out of his mouth, lightly running along Sue's lower lip, after getting the hint she granted him access to her mouth. Reed and Sue became enveloped, their tongues rolling and dancing, exploring each others mouths. Reed and Sue continued their kiss for several minutes.

In the hall, a lonely Johnny Storm walked, he passed by the gym. As he walked by, his peripheral vision caught something in the corner of his eye, he back tracked to the room…and froze. Not noticing Johnny, Sue and Reed stopped kissing, panting heavily.

Johnny spoke up, breaking the moment as he asked, "What're you two doing?"

Reed and Sue, thinking that Johnny had only just arrived, tried lying at the same time.

"Just sparring." They spat out quickly.

"Whatever you say…whatever you say." Johnny retorted as he walked away.

'I'm going to need some therapy now.' Johnny noted as he walked along the halls.

In the other room, Reed and Sue held each other closely, continuing on with their "sparring match".

The end. Please review, nice things only. NO FLAMES!


End file.
